Semiconductor integrated devices which have many functions and are small-sized have been developed in recent years. For instance, in a television receiver, a one-chip TV signal processing IC in which a TV signal processing IC is integrated with peripheral parts is being commonly used, making progress in saving space on the chassis.
FIG. 7 is a view showing a connection between a conventional TV signal processing IC and a microcomputer. A signal processing IC 71 is a semiconductor device having the ability to process TV signals. An MCU 72 is a semiconductor device which functions as a microcomputer for the control and tuning of the signal processing IC 71.
The signal processing IC 71 is provided with a voltage controlled oscillator (VCXO) (not shown) which generates standard carrier waves for processing color signals therein. The voltage controlled oscillator is connected to a crystal vibrator 3 via a crystal vibrator connecting terminal 4. Also, the signal processing IC 71 comprises OSD input terminals 5 to 8, bus control line input terminals 9 and 10, a pulse output terminal 11 for horizontal driving, a pulse output terminal 12 for vertical driving, those for determining position of OSD, and a reset pulse output terminal 13 for resetting an MCU 2. A vibrator 14 is a generator of a system clock of the MCU 72 and is connected to the MCU 72 via a system clock input terminal 15. The MCU 72 comprises bus control line output terminals 16 and 17, a pulse input terminal 18 for horizontal driving, a pulse input terminal 19 for vertical driving, OSD signal output terminals 20 to 23 and a reset pulse input terminal 24.
The signal processing IC 71 and the MCU 72 are mounted on a substrate and each terminal of the signal processing IC 71 and the MCU 72 is connected by wiring printed on the substrate.
Incidentally, the peripheral parts of terminals which are not pertinent to the connection between the signal processing IC 71 and the MCU 72 are omitted.
However, in the conventional television receiver, terminals which connect the signal processing IC with the MCU are scattered on each side, bringing about complicated connections and making the wiring region of a printed substrate large, giving rise to the problem of a larger packaging area of the substrate.
Also, the signal processing IC requires the crystal oscillator for processing color signals and the MCU requires the oscillator for a system clock, posing the problem that parts having similar functions are required and the number of parts is increased.
Besides television receivers, in all semiconductor integrated devices including a plurality of semiconductor devices, each semiconductor device is provided with connecting terminals without considering positional relationships with other semiconductor devices. Accordingly, there is a problem that the wiring region of a substrate is increased and therefore the packaging area of the substrate is increased. Further, a separate oscillator is provided for each semiconductor device. Accordingly, the number of parts and, therefore, the packaging area increases.